Raindrops
by xxrosethorn
Summary: Chat Noir finds comfort in the rain. A simple one-shot about a boy and a girl and an umbrella.


Chat Noir loved being a superhero. Sure, powers were fun and the action was invigorating. Saving civilians gave him a sense of purpose. But what Chat Noir valued the most about being a superhero was that it was an escape from the reality of his life as Adrien Agreste. Perfect Adrien, who followed his father's whims and never disobeyed. Adrien, who was nothing more than an object in his father's eyes.

They say cats have a fear of water, but despite the pouring rain, Adrien needed to relieve his stress from earlier that day. He transformed into his superhero persona and lept from building to building.

The darkness was not an issue for Chat's night vision and his suit blocked out the cold for the most part. He found himself at the Eiffel Tower where he could rest and take in the quiet night of Paris.

A few moments later, another figure arrived, to his pleasant surprise. It was none other than Ladybug, the love of his life, the key to his heart, his _lady_.

"I didn't expect to see you here, M'lady," he said with a wide grin. She rolled her eyes at his attempt to flirt, but returned the smile.

"I saw you around and was concerned. Did you see an akuma?"

"No, not at all. Just needed the fresh air, I guess." His grin faded.

"Is something on your mind? You can tell me, if you want."

He hesitated. Could he really? Ladybug constantly expressed her insistence about keeping their identities secret. And this was a personal issue, but he supposed if he left out the details, it wouldn't be a concern.

"It's my father," he started with a sigh. "I just… I keep hoping that we can connect with something beyond his business. But he never seems interested in getting to know me."

Ladybug was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry to hear that, kitty." She said softly. "I wish your father knew this amazing guy that I have the honor of partnering with."

Chat Noir perked up at her words. "You really think so?"

Ladybug nodded. "You're one of my best friends. My partner. My other half. I couldn't save Paris without you, you know that right?"

Chat Noir smiled earnestly, pleased that his lady thought so highly of him. Suddenly, Ladybug pulled out a dark umbrella and offered it to him.

"Your father loves you," she insisted. "And I doubt he would want his son to get sick from the rain."

He took the umbrella cautiously as if he was holding a priceless artifact. He would cherish this forever, he thought. But he froze when he noticed that the Agreste emblem was displayed on the handle.

"Where… where did you get this?"

Ladybug blushed. "Truthfully, it isn't mine," she admitted shyly. "A kind boy gave it to me when I was stuck alone in the rain. It…" She paused, trying to form the correct words. "It helped me in ways I couldn't imagine."

He took the umbrella slowly only for it to collapse on him like an idiot. Ladybug laughed and Chat Noir laughed with her, pleased to hear her so happy.

"Funny, that happened to me as well!"

Chat Noir stared at this girl, who always made him so happy. Made him feel so loved and cared for. And when he realized that this exact scene played before him years ago in reverse, Chat Noir grinned from ear to ear.

"Have a safe night, Chat."

"Thank you, _princess_." She didn't catch the meaning of his pet name.

/

Marinette slightly regretted giving Chat her umbrella as she raced to school that morning. Technically, it was Adrien's umbrella, but regardless, she knew Chat needed it more than she did in that moment.

She had barely made it to class on time, a typical moment for the girl who liked to sleep in. She was soaked from the rain and cold as a result.

"Marinette!" Alya admonished her best friend. "What happened to your umbrella?"

She laughed. "I lost it," she lied easily and her best friend, knowing Marinette was clumsy, believed it.

/

Following the long day of school, Marinette sighed. It was still pouring and she had no umbrella to carry her home. At this rate, she knew she was going to get sick. She was about to make a run for it when a voice startled her.

"Hey," Adrien called out and Marinette blushed at seeing him.

"H-hey, A-adrien," she stuttered, still unable to remain cool around her crush.

"Is it okay if I walk you home? We can share the umbrella. I don't want you getting sick, after all," he said with a gentle smile.

Marinette spluttered and unable to say anything, nodded. He released the umbrella and Marinette stared in surprise. It was his umbrella, that used to hers, that she gave to Chat-

"Is there a problem, _M'lady_?" He asked with a grin, knowing that she knew.

Marinette stared and stared and stared. And then she smiled so brightly that Adrien grew weak in the knees. She was stunning, in and out of the suit.

"No problem at all, _kitty_."


End file.
